


The Superior Gender

by SophieHatter



Series: 100 Kinks [15]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #92 By the fire, 100 kinks, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feminism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHatter/pseuds/SophieHatter
Summary: 100 Kinks: 92. By the fireRaising his head from between her legs, Jack smiled. They had all been pleased to walk down the SGC ramp and leave the negotiations on PK4-183 behind, but none more than Carter. She had suffered the dual tribulations of the freezing planet and the patriarchal ruling council.





	The Superior Gender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [London88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/London88/gifts).



> Response to Tumblr Smut Ask for London 88
> 
> 32\. “If you interrupt me one more time, so help me god.”

Sam sighed softly, the warmth slowly spreading from her centre, chasing away the chill that had been lingering since they stepped through the Gate.

Raising his head from between her legs, Jack smiled. They had all been pleased to walk down the SGC ramp and leave the negotiations on PK4-183 behind, but none more than Carter. She had suffered the dual tribulations of the freezing planet _and_ the patriarchal ruling council. Despite scientific knowledge being the key trade good in this case, Sam had endured four days of being ignored, even when she was the only one who could answer their questions.

He owed her this, a reward for her supreme patience and for not knocking any skulls together, especially skulls on her own team. With only a word needed, they’d rendezvoused at his place, got the fire going while waiting for takeout and then he’d laid her down in front of the crackling flames.

With a silent curse, Jack realised he’d been too long contemplating, and dipped his head back to her lips.

“You know what else makes me crazy?”

“Mmm?” Jack hummed into her labia and Sam twitched. He shifted to her clit, running the flat of his tongue over it. Usually that got her attention.

“I don’t think they understood half of it, anyway! And they got to hear it twice, once from my mouth and once from Daniel’s.” Sam was gathering steam, again, so Jack turned and nipped at her inner thigh.

“Jack ...” she groaned, her head falling back on the pillow. “Don’t stop.”

Not stopping was his goal, if he could just keep her distracted long enough to turn off her mind.

With two fingers, Jack traced the line of her inner lips, sucking on her clit. Her hips rolled, encouraging him on, and he obliged, running his fingertips around her entrance, alternating between sucking and flicking her tight nub.

“I mean, it’s ridiculous!” Sam pushed herself up on her elbows, the sudden movement making Jack jerk, losing both the position of his mouth and his fingers. “Ignoring half of the available resources is just inefficient. They’d get more out of educating women than trading with us for knowledge.”

Casting her eyes down to meet his, Sam saw her lover’s carefully composed expression - neutral, except for a single raised eyebrow. “Right. Sorry.” She lay back down. “As you were, Airman.”

Jack resettled himself, one arm over her hips to prevent another unexpected eruption and returned his fingers to their task of exploration. He kept a wary eye on his Major, sliding his thumb up over her clit as he began stroking her with his fingers. She raised her head again, meeting his eyes.

“Love you,” he mouthed.

She mouthed the same words back, gave him a glowing smile and settled down again, finding her nipples with her fingers. Jack took that as a good sign and slipped a third finger inside her, turning his hand and reaching for one of her pleasure spots. He had to put his mouth back to work, but he didn’t mind. Getting her started like this was one of his favourite things.

There was a rocking of Sam’s hips in response to his thrusts and Jack began to feel his own arousal growing. The sights and sounds of her orgasm were as good as foreplay, to him. When he changed to pressure her clit with his tongue, so as not to overstimulate, Jack became aware that her hips stopped rocking. The object of his, he liked to think, skilled attentions sighed.

“I just don’t get it, how can you be married to women, raise women, be raised with women and think that they are so stupid as to not have anything worth saying.”

“I don’t know,” Jack answered her, propping his chin on her leg. “I would never want you to be quiet, Samantha.”

The use of her whole first name was so unusual, that Sam came up on her elbows, again. Her expression shifted from frustrated to quizzical as she looked at Jack. “I’m beginning to think that your heart isn’t in this.”

Jack’s eyebrows headed for his hairline and then he laughed. The accusation was so ridiculous, that he fell back on his ass.

“What?” Her question was plaintive and confused.

Shaking his head, Jack got back on his knees. “Major Samantha Carter, if you interrupt me one more time, so help me god ...”

Maybe it was his tone, maybe it was because she was still bristling from the complete and utter lack of respect for her knowledge, skills and personhood, but her voice turned hard.

“You’ll do _what_ , Sir?”

He recognised it, recognised the spark and fire of Carter about to mutiny and he grabbed her ankles. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Jack growled, dragging her towards him. “I’m trying to get something done here and your focus is not on the task, Major.”

“My focus is on what’s important, Colonel,” she snapped back. “Something which seems impossible for you to understand.”

“Why is that, Major Carter?” Readjusting his grip to encompass her hips, he pulled her closer until her ass slid up to his thighs. “Something’s obviously been bothering you, so why don’t you just say it?”

Hooking her heels into his lower back for leverage, Sam pulled herself up to half sitting, braced on her hands. “You simply don’t have the experience, Sir. After all, you’re only a man.”

“Only?” His voice dropped low into a dangerous growl. “That’s how you speak to your commanding officer?” Lifting her hips to meet his, Jack pushed into her with one sharp thrust, knocking Sam back off her hands.

“Weak, Sir. Pulling rank instead of positing an argument means that you know I’m right.”

Jack raised up on his knees, holding her hips in the air and she reached behind her head for the pillow that she had been resting on. Fingers grasping a corner, she pulled it closer and, with Jack’s help, got it under her back, the better to support her position.

“I have one argument for you, Carter,” Jack told her, his hips beginning to thrust, the slap of his flesh meeting with hers rising between them. Both of them were charged up and there was no need, or want, for gentle in this moment. “And it’s already between your legs.”

Sam let out a snort of derision. “Is that all you’ve got to offer? I’ll go get my dildo and harness if you want to discuss it further.” Her nails dug into the rug, the force of Jack’s penetration moving her each time he bottomed out.

Jack’s rhythm faltered as his cock jumped at the thought of her strap on, but he drew a deep breath and returned to driving himself into her.

“Fuck, Sam,” was all he could manage in reply.

Sam was looking right at his face, saw the hunger and need there and the slight crease between Jack’s brows that meant he was holding back, waiting. When his eyes were on her, she sucked two fingers into her mouth, lingering for a moment, before drawing them out and placing them over her clit. Jack’s thrusts were firm and deep and she needed just a little pressure to bring her to the edge.

“Harder, Jack. Come hard.” Her own climax was so close and she arched her back until just her neck was resting on the floor.

With a gasp, Jack jerked and pulled her roughly to him, fingers gripping her deep enough to leave marks. Sam’s body, drawn tense like a bowstring, shuddered in an echo of his release her hands curled into fists against the floor as she cried out. Her legs clutched tightly around his waist, the waves of contractions running through her shaking both of them.

Head back, shoulders relaxing, Jack drew air in hungrily and his grip on Sam’s hips became supportive. Once her contractions receded, he stroked one hand over her thigh and then hip and belly. Carefully, he laid her down and shifted his body weight forward until he was over her. Sam told him she liked his weight after, especially when they had been fast and rough. Her arms came around him as he settled, nails briefly digging in as he shifted inside her and trigged a wave of aftershocks.

“What are you thinking, now?” He asked, lips at her shoulder.

“That I might keep you, after all.”

“So I’m not a completely useless male specimen?” He asked with a chuckle.

“Not _completely_.”

Jack nipped at her skin and Sam shivered.

“I like it when you’re feisty,” she murmured, turning to kiss him.

“Oh, it’s ok for you. Not so great for me when we’re arguing at work and I get a hard on.”

Sam laughed, bouncing Jack with the force of it. “And men are supposed to be the superior gender?”

“I’ll tell you a secret, Sam, we know we’re not, but we like to bluster about it.”

She kissed him again, “I do like it when you try.”


End file.
